


It's not perfect, but it's ours

by Arashe



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashe/pseuds/Arashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Makoto by his side, Haruka thinks, no matter what went wrong, everything always turns out right in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not perfect, but it's ours

**Author's Note:**

> un-betaed.

With Makoto by his side, Haruka thinks, no matter what went wrong, everything always turns out right in the end. He looked at the other teen when he felt the thumb of the larger hand in his hold caressing the back of his own hand.

Makoto has a content smile on his lips. His happiness radiated from him in waves and the knowledge it was because of Haruka, and the time they spent together, spread warmth inside the older teen’s chest just as a small smile appeared on his lips.

* * *

Today was their first official date as a couple. Barely a week after they confessed their feelings. You couldn’t tell just by looking at him, he had his usual stoic face on as he went about his business as usual but in truth Haruka had been extremely nervous all day. Every time he thought about what their night would bring his heart would start beating faster and butterflies would start fluttering in his stomach.

He couldn’t stand still, he did everything he could to try and forget his anxiety, if only for a few minutes. He cleaned the house, did his homework that wasn’t due until next week. He cooked his beloved mackerel for lunch and fed the stray cats. He even went for a run along the beach but nothing worked.

It was ridiculous, he knew. There was no reason to be nervous. It was just Makoto. But that’s the thing; there was no ‘just’. It was Makoto and that’s why it was such a big deal. That’s why it was special. That’s why everything had to be perfect.

That thought process kept repeating itself in his mind every time he stole a look at the clock until he couldn’t take it anymore and did the one thing he knew for sure would calm his nerves.

He dove into his bathtub. And it worked as predicted. The water calmed his nerves and put his mind at easy just like he felt when in the presence of his friend. No, his boyfriend. He felt familiar warmth spread inside his chest at the thought.

He sat in the water for what felt like hours, occasionally playing with the toy dolphin he got from Makoto for his 7th birthday all the while thinking about said boy.

His mind drifted to the day they confessed. It was after swim practice, when they were alone by the pool. He remembers how nervous he was then, his eyes kept shifting to look at anything but at Makoto, his lips kept moving but no work would come out.

Until he just blunted out an ‘I love you’ and promptly became speechless. His blue eyes, wide with surprise, focused on Makoto’s just as surprised face while he tried to wrap his head around the fact that yes, he did hear the echoes of his own words blunted out in Makoto’s voice. At the exact same time no less. Perfect sync, just as expected of them.

They stood like that for a while, just gaping at each other like idiots but soon started laughing at the situation they were in. Nagisa was right, they were a pair of dorks, weren’t they? Haruka thought fondly.

Soon their laughter died down and they just smiled at each other before leaning in and meeting halfway for that first, long dreamed of, kiss. It was clumsy and inexperienced, their nose bumped a couple of times and they kept giggling when it happened – or rather, Makoto did. Haruka would never admit otherwise no matter what Makoto said.

It wasn’t perfect by any means but it felt so right and that’s all that really matters. Besides, practice made perfect, right? And they did practice. A lot.

And the look Makoto gave him afterwards, and after every time they kissed after that - bright green eyes, gentle smile, a smooth voice calling out a soft and dreamy ‘Haru’ - Haruka would always treasure it.

And with that image in his mind, he fell asleep.

* * *

He was late! He. Was. Late! How could this happen?

He got up from the tub after his nap, lazily making his way to his room when he caught sight of the clock in the kitchen. He was supposed to meet Makoto by the station ten minutes ago!

_‘Way to go, Haru,’_ he thought as he run to their meeting place.

He had thrown on the first outfit he got his hands on, silently relived it was a nice and comfortable one - thanks goodness for small mercies – and run out, barely remembering to lock the front door.

Makoto wouldn’t be angry, he knew that. But he’d definitely be worried. And he was, Haruka could see that even from as far away as he was.

The taller boy was sitting on the stairs of the station looking down at his cell phone, eyebrows draw together as he worried his bottom lip, probably debating the merits of calling someone that never had their own cell phone on hand.

“Makoto.”

He called out as he approached, ready to offer an apology but as soon as the brunet heard his voice and looked up at him his concerned expression was replaced by a beautiful, sunny smile that made Haruka stop in his tracks and stare.

“Haru.” The sound of his name combined with the feel of a hand brushing some of his wet hair behind his ear startled him. When did Makoto get so close?

“Sorry I’m late.”

“That’s okay, as long as Haru is with me I’m happy.”

He could feel his cheeks heating up. Why is Makoto so embarrassing?

“’Why is Makoto so embarrassing’ is what you are thinking, right?” the brunet asked with a small chuckle.

Haruka just scoffed and turned his head to the side in slight annoyance at being so easily read, even though he didn’t really mind. That was part of the bond he shared with Makoto and he wouldn’t have it any other way. “Let’s go already.”

“Yes, Haru.”

* * *

There was this new restaurant in town. It was small with a cozy feeling and reasonable prices –Rei recommended when they asked for suggestions – and the best deserts ever! – added Nagisa as he licked his lips. And so they decided that would be a good place to go.

Haruka was happy they did. The place was nice, neat and charming. But there was one problem. They didn’t serve mackerel. What kind of restaurant didn’t serve mackerel? Makoto realized it at the same time he did, looking up from his menu to see the small frown on Haruka’s face.

The brunet suggested they find somewhere else but Haruka liked the place, it was comforting. The soft music playing in the background only added to the intimate atmosphere. He didn’t want to leave. So he settled for a dish he never heard of before but it was the only one containing fish, so it had to be good.

For the rest of their dinner they kept feeding each other bits of their meal while chatting, always holding each other’s gaze. It was nothing new for them. They were used to sharing everything since they were small children but for some reason this time it felt different. The fact they weren’t just friends anymore probably made it feel more intimate.

“What do you want to do after this, Haru?”

“Hmn, a walk sounds nice.”

Looking at his boyfriend’s face he could tell Makoto felt it too, this new level their relationship took and he was happy about it. Haruka couldn’t agree more, it just felt… right.

* * *

Of course, as Haruka’s luck would have it, barely five minutes after they went for their walk it started to drizzle. Why is everything trying to ruin their date? But Makoto didn’t let go of his hand nor did he make any attempt to find somewhere they could stop and wait, he just kept walking with a gentle smile on his face.

“This is perfect, isn’t it?”

“It’s drizzling, Makoto.”

“I know. Since Haru likes water so much, it’s the perfect weather to take a walk.”

Oh.

When you look at it that way…

He looked up at Makoto once the brunet finally stopped. They were in a park. There wasn’t anybody around, probably afraid it was going to rain soon and went for shelter somewhere.

They were alone and Makoto took full advantage of it, leaning down and pressing his lips gently against Haruka’s. It was warm and sweet and taste like the chocolate from their desert. The older teen melted into it, looping his arms around the other’s neck, fingers running through the soft, brunet hair.

He felt his boyfriend’s arms around his waist, pulling him closer against a strong chest. With them pressed so close together, he could feel Makoto’s heart beating fast against the right side of his chest while his own beat on the left side, almost completely in sync, like two halves of a whole.

Makoto pulled back from the kiss and pressed their forehead together. Still holding onto him, his boyfriend started to sway their bodies from side to side in a simple dance as he hummed a song under his breath. Haruka couldn’t identify it, but decided he liked it anyway.

They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other close, swaying, soft kisses traded freely back and forth. They didn’t notice when the drizzle stopped nor when a few people started to walk by them. At that moment, they were the only ones in the world.

* * *

Going up the shrine’s steps towards his home Haruka laments the end of their night. It might not have started the way he wanted it to, and it might’ve had a couple of bumps on the way, but…

He squeezed the hand in his hold and got a smile in return. He couldn’t help but smile back.

“I had fun today, Haru.”

“Hn. Me too.”

“Is tomorrow too soon for a second date?”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Well, every time I imagined our first date I always thought it would be somewhere related to water, like an aquarium or something. I was really surprised when you chose something else.”

“…”

“I know you did it because Nagisa and Rin said that having me stop you from jumping into the water all the time wouldn’t be romantic, but I also know you wanted to see that new dolphin show.”

“… That’s not important.” Yes, he really wanted to see the show, but Nagisa and Rin had a point.

“But it is, Haru. You did this for me and tomorrow it’ll be about you. I got us tickets for the show. Ah, I see I did well.” He added the last part after seeing Haruka’s blue eyes sparkling in happiness.

Makoto was too good to be true. Haruka swore to be in his best behavior tomorrow as a thank you, but for now he would just have to kiss his boyfriend senseless to show how happy he was. And so he did.


End file.
